Perfect Imperfections
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: They'd love to go home with me but no one's going to want to stay there once they see. Kikyo made it pretty clear that women want this, about as much as they want the clap.
**AN: Been wanting to do this forever! Finally getting to it. Hope you likey!**

 **Pages: 12**

 **Words: 4518**

 **~Somewhere in a Club~**

Kagome sipped her Gin and Tonic as she chatted with Sango and Miroku. Her friend Ayame had gotten married recently and had invited her out with her and her husband's friends to celebrate. The wedding was long over and all the parties were a memory. No, what they were celebrating was that Ayame and Kouga were finally left to their own devices. There were no more relatives to meet, no more blessings to take, and no more parties to deal with.

Kagome smirked at her friend, dancing with her husband on the dance floor. _Lucky bitch, getting laid on the regular_.

Her expression morphing into a smile, she sighed. _I wonder if that'll ever happen for me_.

Finishing up her conversation with Miroku and Sango, Kagome threw back the rest of her drink and got up, heading to the dance floor and easily finding a partner. She was normally very shy around men, especially good looking men. But put her in the right environment, and put a drink in her hand; she was good to go.

Now if only she could untangle her tongue when she was around boyfriend-types.

Every few months, she would have a mini-meltdown with her best friend, and tell Ayame that she had to make babies and tell her everything so she could live vicariously through her. Because Kagome, herself, was going to die, sad and alone, and probably with a drink in her hand.

Ayame, having gotten used to the pity party, just rolled her eyes at her friend, told her she was not going to die alone, and expertly diverted the conversation to the latest trashy romance novel the girls were reading.

 **~Elsewhere in the Club~**

"Come on man, you've been ogling her since she got here! Balls up, and go introduce yourself! Or just slide up behind her and start dancing. Do something! Seriously, you were the one who taught me everything I know about getting women, and I was some next fucking geek who couldn't even find my dick in my shorts. I know you can do it!"

"And then what, Shippo?! I'll dance, and make nice, and maybe get some tongue action. But it's not like I can take her back to my place. She's going to take one look at what I have to offer and run screaming in horror."

"Dude, you have been getting eye-fucked since we came in! Any girl would love to go home with you! And if you want that one, then fucking go for it!"

"You're thinking of the old me. They'd love to go home with me but no one's going to want to stay there once they see. Kikyo made it pretty clear that women want _this_ , about as much as they want the clap. And in case you're forgetting, she and I were together for a year. I can't expect anything from some poor bitch I take home for one night. And I wouldn't blame her either."

"Inuyasha, Kikyo was a fucking cunt. I hated her when you started dating her. I hated her when you were halfway through dating her. I hated her when you _dragged_ me to go buy a ring -which the blood-sucking skank didn't return by the way- to propose to her. And after what she did, I may or may not have paid off the Head Custodian at her firm, to slash her tires every time he sees her car in the lot. She's _so_ not worth the misery you're putting yourself through."

"Be that as it may, she had a point. Before, if was different. There was nothing wrong with me."

"There's still nothing wrong with you, you asswipe!"

Suddenly, Inuyasha was not liking the maniacal grin that Shippo's scowl had morphed into.

"And I'm going to prove it!"

Without a word, Shippo stalked off, maniacal grin intact.

 **~Kagome and Ayame's Group~**

Out of breath, and exhausted, Ayame and Kouga had long since made their way back to the table, chatting with their friends. Kouga was also keeping an eye on Kagome, to make sure she wasn't getting dragged off by any creeps.

Ayame smacked her husband, and rolled her eyes. "What do you think she is? Six? She goes out all the time; trust me when I tell you she can take care of herself."

Kouga snorted. "She's like five feet tall. I'll believe that when I see it."

A hush came over the group as a young man, who couldn't have been more than twenty, with piercing green eyes, and shoulder-length red hair tied back in a bow, approached. Kouga scowled, tightening his arm around his wife when he noticed the man's eyes were trained on his her, with the weirdest grin imaginable, on his face.

Remembering himself, Shippo cleared his throat, and smiled at the rest of the group. "Hello. I'm Shippo, and I was wondering if I could possibly borrow this lovely woman right here."

He cut Kouga off as he opened his mouth. "I get it man, she's your woman. I see the ring, I see the glare, I _totally_ get it. But trust. I just want to talk to her for five minutes. We're just going to be right over there. We'll be in your line of sight, and you'll be able to get to us if you see anything you don't like. If you don't believe me…uh…here! You can hold onto my Driver's Licence. But _please_ , I _need_ to talk to you miss!"

Grabbing the boy's license, Kouga and Ayame looked at each other, brows quirked. Kouga nodded at her, putting the decision in her hands as he tapped the kid's ID on the table. Ayame shrugged and got up, taking Shippo's hand when he offered it to help her up.

She leaned down, and pecked Kouga on the lips. "I'll be right back."

Shippo led her a short distance away to the far wall of the club, before he let go of her and stood at a respectable distance, trying to figure out how to start this conversation.

Ayame crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Well? What did you want to talk about?"

Shippo took a deep breath. "Okay. First, I need confirmation. See that girl over there? The one in green?"

Ayame looked to where Shippo pointing. "Yeah…"

He nodded. "Okay, I just want to make sure you know her. I thought I saw you guys together and I didn't want to start talking without confirming."

Ayame nodded slowly. "Yes, I know her; she's my best friend. Uhm…sweetheart. You're very cute, but don't you think you might be just a smidgen too young for her…?"

Shippo waved his arms in front of his face. "Oh, no, no! You've got it all wrong! I'm actually over to ask about her for my buddy back there. Don't worry. He's probably around her age; he's twenty-seven." He gestured towards the back of the club.

Ayame nodded, arms still crossed. "Okay, she's twenty-five. But why the hell isn't your friend over here himself? It's not exactly going to help his case if he's too chicken to talk to a girl himself."

Shippo gnawed on his lip. "See, that's where things get kind of…messy."

Ayame gave him a bemused look. "Messy, how?"

Shippo launched into his explanation. "Well, you see, my buddy is usually great with the ladies. And he's been staring after your friend all fucking night; he's definitely likes her. But…recent events…have led him to lose a lot of his self-confidence, and I couldn't convince him to come say hi. So... I decided to take matters into my own hands?"

Ayame smiled. This boy was clearly a very good friend. "Well, dear you're going to have to tell me what happened to him. I'm not going to approve sending my girl off with some random guy just because his friend is talking up how vulnerable he's feeling."

Shippo gave the simplest answer he could. "He's scarred."

Ayame looked at him, confused. "What?"

Shippo looked back to where Kagome was dancing with a new partner, finally deciding to give Ayame the full explanation. He had too. Shippo had a really good feeling about this girl, and her friend, Kagome. He couldn't decide what it was, but…he just _knew_ Kagome was what Inuyasha needed.

"Almost a year back, he was heading over to his brother's place to surprise him for his birthday. Well he got there and the entire house was going up in flames."

Ignoring Ayame's horrified gasp, he continued. "He heard his sister-in-law screaming from inside the house, and he ran in, found her on the main floor, in the kitchen, and dragged her to safety. Once they were out, he made out what she was saying. His five-year-old niece was in her bedroom, upstairs."

Ayame felt like she was going to be sick, listening to where this story was going. "He ran in, barely making it up the stairs before they collapsed, and got to his niece right as the flames got to her room. She was barely conscious, and crying. He wrapped her in his hoodie, which was all he had been wearing on top, and ran out of her room. Since the stairs had collapsed he had to jump from the second to the first floor and then he made a break for the door."

"By this time his brother had just come home, and was about ready to go in after them. He made it to the door, and you know by this point he had been inhaling smoke too and had slowed down substantially. He paused in the doorway, and that was enough. He heard a crack and managed to throw his niece at his brother right as the flaming doorframe came down on top of him."

Ayame could say nothing. She just stared in horror at Shippo, both hands over her mouth, eyes wide.

Shippo sighed. "So here's this poor bastard who just saved a little girl's life and then ended up in the hospital with third degree burns. He healed up pretty well, but you know he still has a couple of pretty gnarly scars here and there. But when his filthy bitch of a fiancée found out that all the scars wouldn't heal, she dumped him, on the spot, before he had even been discharged from the hospital. I was there, and trust me, she did not go easy. That was the most brutal thing I have ever seen. I don't use the word mean often, but there's just nothing else to describe the shit she said to him."

Ayame's eyes came ablaze with anger, her fingers grasping at an invisible neck. "The filthy fucking cunt-whore-bitchfucking-ARGH!"

Shippo smirked. "Yeah that's more or less what all our friends said. But she did a fucking _number_ on him. He doesn't think any girl will go for him with the scars he has, which trust me, are really not that bad."

Suddenly Ayame was sporting the same maniacal grin Shippo had, had earlier. She turned towards her table, waved at Kouga and gave him a thumbs up to signify she was okay, then grabbed Shippo's hand and dragged him off towards where he had been gesturing earlier, grinning all the while.

"Let's go meet this friend of yours."

It was right then that Shippo knew he had been right about liking this woman.

 **~Inuyasha~**

Inuyasha had been getting more and more agitated the longer Shippo took to come back. He didn't trust the bastard one bit. And lord only knew what the little fucker had thought up before he ran off.

He suddenly became aware of Shippo being dragged back towards him by a woman with red hair in pigtails. She looked back and him and asked something. Shippo said something back and pointed at Inuyasha.

She took one look at him and grinned like fucking maniac.

 _I guess he couldn't convince the one I liked so he got me a consolation prize. Oh well, at least it's something. Poor kid. He should be dancing, not finding me a pity-hookup_.

The two made their way over to Inuyasha. Shippo made their introductions. Well…he tried to.

"Hey so this is my buddy I told you about, Inuyasha. Yasha, this is…this is…fuck I totally forgot to get your name, I'm so sorry."

She smirked. "The name is Ayame, gentlemen. Now Inuyasha, if you would be so kind as to lift your shirt."

Inuyasha's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs; this was quite possibly the most forward woman he'd ever met. "Excuse me? Could you repeat that, because I could swear I just heard you ask me to lift my shirt up."

Ayame smirked. "That is exactly what I said. Now, please lift your shirt. I won't ask again."

Inuyasha looked to Shippo helplessly. His friend shrugged, and waved his hand as if to say go with it.

Inuyasha, slowly, and self-consciously, lifted up his shirt until most of his torso was bare, displaying the 'couple of gnarly scars' that Shippo had made mention of. Ayame also did not miss the scar on his left cheek.

Ayame was practically bouncing by the time he pulled his shirt back down, still confused and slightly apprehensive.

"Okay, guys, I'm going to be right back. _DO NOT MOVE_! Okay? Don't move! Please! Like at all. Okay? Okay! Perfect! Be right back!"

And with that, Ayame took off like a shot through the club, practically cackling with glee.

Inuyasha turned towards Shippo. "I don't fucking _care_ how desperate I am right now. I ain't sticking my dick in that much crazy."

Shippo smirked at his friend. "Dude, just sit, and chill. I think I know where this is heading…"

 **~Kagome~**

Ayame appeared as if out of thin air, next to where Kagome was chatting with her last dance partner. All but ignoring the man, she grabbed her friend's wrist and tugged.

"Come on. We have to go."

"What? Why? Woman, what the hell? I'm trying to have a conversation here!"

Ayame turned to the man Kagome had been talking to. "Better luck next time! Sorry! Now come on!"

Kagome was not going quietly. "What's wrong with you?! Where are you taking me?!"

Ayame just gave her a secretive smile and kept dragging. Passing Kouga and the gang at their table, they all gave Kagome varying looks, clearly questioning what was going on. Kagome could only shrug and throw her free arm up, indicating she had no clue what was happening as she was pulled along.

 **~Inuyasha~**

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on the table as he waited with Shippo for the psycho redhead to return.

 _I've resigned myself to my lonely, sexless, existence, why the hell can't Shippo just let me be?_

Just as he completed that thought, Ayame burst through the crowd, dragging the woman Inuyasha had been making eyes at all night. Seeing the grip the redhead had on the other girl's wrist, Inuyasha couldn't help but assume the worst.

Pulling Shippo closer to him, he hissed. "Did you pay that crazy bitch to force her friend on me?! What the hell, Shippo!?"

Shippo merely smirked at him, and shrugged him off. "I didn't do shit. Anything Ayame is doing is of her own volition."

Inuyasha snorted. "Yeah, right."

Ayame had now finally managed to drag her friend over. Inuyasha took note of the fact that the raven-haired girl was digging her heels into the floor as she was being pulled along.

 _Oh yeah, she's not going to think this entire setup is pathetic at all. Fucking Shippo._

Ayame, still grinning like a manic clown, waved obnoxiously at Inuyasha and Shippo. "HI GUYS!"

Shippo smirked and nodded at her. "Sup?"

Inuyasha just dropped his head into his hands, and groaned in embarrassment.

Ayame shoved Kagome up beside her. "So, cutie-pie over here is Shippo, and mopey over there is Inuyasha."

Kagome gave her friend a strange look, and shoved her hand off. "Uh…hi?"

Shippo saluted her. "Hey."

Inuyasha raised one hand away from where he was hiding his face and gave her a two-fingered wave, before returning to his previous position.

Ayame gestured at Kagome as if she were selling a car. "And this, is the beautiful Kagome!"

Kagome raised a brow. "Right…why am I here again?"

 _She didn't even tell her?! Some friend…_

Ayame smirked. "You'll see. Okay Inuyasha. Stop moping, and show her."

Kagome glanced at the man, who's head was still buried in his hands. "…show me what?"

His reply was muffled. "Not a fucking thing. You can go no, ladies."

Ayame stormed up to him and forcefully pulled his hands aside. "Inuyasha! I said show her! Now take it off!"

Kagome's jaw dropped. "Ayame!"

Ayame tugged at his arm. "Take it off, before I do it for you! Now show it to her so we can all be on our merry way!"

Kagome stomped over to her friend, and grabbed her wrist. "Ayame, what the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

Ayame ignored her, and yanked harder on Inuyasha's arm. "Nothing! I just want him to show you something!"

Kagome gave up pulling, and instead tried to disengage her friend's fingers from the -admittedly, very attractive- man's arm. "Ayame, I know I said I wanted a boyfriend, but forcing some poor guy to whip his dick for me is _**not**_ doing me any favours!"

That did it for Shippo. He fell clean off his seat, clutching his stomach, absolutely _howling_.

Ayame and Inuyasha both stopped, and slowly turned to face Kagome.

And blinked.

Ayame cleared her throat. "It's not his dick I want him to show you. Although if things go the way I want them too, you'll be seeing that soon enough, too."

She mumbled the last part, but they still heard it, loud and clear.

Kagome's face burned. "Oh. My. God. That's it. I'm out. I'll catch a ride home with Jinenji."

Ayame practically glowered at Inuyasha. "Take it off, _now_. Because if she leaves and you let this chance go, I _promise_ you will live to regret it!"

Inuyasha sighed in defeat. _Might as well. I haven't been looked at in terror in a while; a little humility might do me some good. Well here goes; all or nothing_.

With that he just clean yanked his t-shirt off, and looked at Kagome expectantly.

Kagome…could do nothing but stare, and blink.

 _Here it comes_.

But she just kept staring.

Ayame was standing next to her friend, looking about the smuggest he had ever seen a woman look, and Shippo was still in stiches on the floor.

But she just kept staring.

Inuyasha cleared his throat, noticeably uncomfortable with the attention he was receiving.

He finally felt that he had to say something. "So…?"

 _Brilliant. Fucking, brilliant._

Ayame elbowed Kagome. Hard. "Well? What do you think?"

Kagome muttered under her breath, only loud enough for Ayame to hear. "I think you may just be the best friend, in the entire history of friends."

Ayame yelped. "HA! I knew it! I win, again!"

She waved at Kagome, who was still staring, Inuyasha, who was still confused, and Shippo, who was still on the floor. "Later peeps! I'm off to dance the night away with my husband!"

And with that, she sauntered off.

Hesitantly, Inuyasha spoke to Kagome. "So uh…what do you think…I guess?"

Kagome blinked, for what must have been the first time in five minutes. "Oh! I'm sorry. Could you uh…put your shirt back on? It's kind of distracting…"

She could not, for the life of her, understand the look of absolute dejection that graced the man's face as he hastily pulled his shirt back on.

Inuyasha mumbled. "Sorry about that. It's okay. I'll just get out of your face. Sorry you got dragged into this mess. It's all his fault."

He gestured to Shippo, who had finally pulled himself together, and was back n the bar stool.

Shippo blew him a kiss in response.

Inuyasha scowled. "Sorry again. Bye."

As he turned to leave, Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Excuse me, but what am I being apologized to for?"

Inuyasha looked at her incredulously. "For having to see the mess that was once my torso! You even said yourself it was so bad it was distracting you from talking."

Kagome's jaw dropped to the floor. "Mess? Bad? Are we talking about the same torso?!"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously! You know your friend must have had a fucking bone to pick with you if she dragged you all the way over here just to subject you to that. What the hell did you do to her?! Maybe you should look into getting some new friends."

Kagome, thankfully, finally managed to understand the conversation she was having.

She smirked. "That bitch is my best fucking friend in the world. She knows what I love, she knows what I hate, she knows what makes me see red, and she knows what makes me melt into goo."

She kept going, having moved from holding his wrist to holding his hand, and slowly walking him backwards with her, towards the dance floor. "So she would know better than anyone what I find attractive. In fact, among my points of attraction is being tall. What are you? About six foot, four? I love long, luxurious, dark hair. Confidence turns me on like nothing else, and a man who can smirk has the potential to send me right to my knees."

By this point they were dancing, and Inuyasha couldn't believe that she was basically telling him she had the hots for him, despite his scars. Maybe Shippo had been onto something after all.

 _It might just be worth having to have sex with the lights out for the rest of my life._

The next thing she said, absolutely blew his previous notions out of the water. She leaned into his chest, her head on his shoulder, as she whispered into his ear.

"But there's another little known thing I'm attracted to, and in fact I think only Ayame knows this."

Having gained some of his previously lost confidence back, Inuyasha moved back and raised a brow at her, making sure his smirk was in place. He definitely wouldn't mind having her on her knees for him.

 _Focus, man!_

She smirked right back at him, trying not to show how much he affected her. "There's nothing hotter than a bad boy with some sexy scars."

Inuyasha's previous cool was lost, and his mouth was wide open. "You…what?"

Kagome giggled, and laid her head back on his shoulder. "That's right. Literally the only thing that could make me any more attracted to you would be if you were good with kids."

Inuyasha decided it was prime time to tell her the story of how he got his scars.

Once he finished, he found himself on the receiving end of what was possibly the most exuberant kiss of his life.

 _I'm going to marry this bitch._

 **~Ayame and Kouga's Table~**

Ayame had just finished giving the group a recap of what had gone down after she had dragged Kagome off with her, and was now listening to Kouga lecture her.

"…and you have no fucking idea who this guy is! He could be a lunatic, or a rapist, or a fucking serial killer! What the hell were you thinking, leaving Kagome with some next jackass."

Before she could reply, Shippo came sauntering up to their table, and threw himself down next to Ayame. He looked over and grinned at her. "Ayame. You and me win the trophy for best friends in the history of fucking forever."

She smirked at him. "No arguments here! So it's going well I take it?"

Shippo snickered at her. "Depends on your definition of well. When I left, Kagome had just attacked Yasha with her lips."

Ayame shrieked and hugged him. "So, you think this thing has any staying power?"

Spying Kouga still fiddling with his driver's license, Shippo grabbed it back from him. "Truthfully? I think we should get to know each other, because I give it less than a year before I'm escorting you up the aisle at their wedding, Matron of Honour."

Ayame made a sound of disgust. "That sounds down right deplorable; Matron my ass! I'm calling divorce for the day of their wedding. Maid of Honour it is!"

It was right then that Inuyasha and Kagome sauntered up to their table, practically glued to each other. "Hey guys! I didn't want to just peace on you without notice. Inuyasha and I are going to get out of here to…get to know each other better."

Ayame smirked and wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I'll bet you're going to get to know each other better."

Kagome dislodged from her new beau long enough to hug her friend, and whisper in her ear. "You my beloved best friend, well be getting a special mention at our wedding."

And, because the fates were just that twisted, right as Kagome pulled back from a grinning Ayame, and snuggled back into Inuyasha's embrace, a raven haired woman came upon the group.

"Well if it isn't leather chest, and the red headed wonder. Does this poor woman know what she's about to go home with?"

 _Kikyo._

Shippo snarled. "What the fuck do you want, Kikyo?!"

Ayame, immediately realizing this was _the_ Kikyo, glowered at the woman as if she could make her burst into flames just with her eyes.

"I just want to make sure this woman doesn't go into shock when she sees what you have to offer her."

Inuyasha skimmed over the Kikyo chapter when he had told Kagome the story about saving his niece and gaining his scars. Funny how talking to Kagome had made him completely indifferent to Kikyo and her entire part in the saga that was his life.

Kagome just smirked, shrugged, and shook her head. "I guess there's just no accounting for taste. Speaking of which, let's get out of here Inuyasha. I can't wait to lick my way down every one of your scars, committing them to memory as I go. I even have some of my won for you to taste."

Before anyone could blink, Inuyasha was escorting Kagome away from the table and out of the club.

This left Kikyo still arguing with Shippo, as an enraged Ayame looked on.

It was the ding of two phones that broke everyone from their reverie.

Ayame: "I got a text from Kagome!"

Shippo: "I got a text from Yasha!"

Ayame and Shippo read their texts out at the same time. "I'm naming my first daughter/ son after you, you genius bitch/ bastard."

Kikyo screeched in anger and stormed off, muttering about how Kagome was just a cheap imitation of the woman Inuyasha _really_ wanted, but could no longer have because he was now deformed.

Not one single person could be bothered to give her the time of day.

Making eye contact, Ayame and Shippo both immediately dialed their respective friends' numbers.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

" _ **DON'T YOU DARE ELOPE WITHOUT US!**_ "

 **AN: And that's all folks! I hope you enjoyed! This is actually based almost totally on a day dream I had featuring me and Wolf Blossom. Can't wait to see what you think! Read and review!**


End file.
